


Сделка

by Brian J Christopher (ikudou)



Category: Weiß Kreuz
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Dubious Consent, F/M, M/M, Pathos
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-05-28
Updated: 2004-05-28
Packaged: 2017-12-25 11:38:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/952632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ikudou/pseuds/Brian%20J%20Christopher
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>После убийства Ной Ёджи сидит на крыше и курит. Там его находит Брэдли Кроуфорд и предлагает сделку.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Сделка

**Author's Note:**

> Написано в 2004 и с тех пор не редактировалось /фэйспалм.  
> Осторожно! Типично Вайссовский пафос.

  
**Сделка**

* * *

Первый раз за долгое время я чувствовал себя совершенно одиноким. Мысли не желали следовать одна за другой, и просто проплывали мимо меня вместе с тяжелой пеленой дыма. Если Айя застанет меня курящим в комнате, а не на балконе, мне не избежать лишней утренней смены.

Оми и Айя-тян - на дополнительных в школе, Кен гоняет в футбол, Момое-сан уехала за город. За окном – пустой, хмурый, дождливый день. В приоткрытую балконную дверь врывается прохладный ветер, а закрыть балкон нельзя: потом замучаюсь проветривать до возвращения командира. Поэтому я пытаюсь согреться очередной сигаретой.

"Дежа вю" преследует меня. В такой же день я встретил ее - когда-то очень давно, наверное, в прошлой жизни. В такую же погоду я впервые провел с ним ночь – нет, в ту ночь мы просто спали. Подземный переход, в котором уличные музыканты перебирают струны потертых гитар, играя песни давно погибших рок-певцов. Фигура в костюме, в одной руке – зонт, в другой – длинная белая сигарета, неумолимо приближается ко мне... До сих пор во сне вижу.

Когда я засыпаю, я уже знаю, что мне приснится. Выбор невелик. Это либо она – одна из ее смертей, либо он – его исчезновение... смерть?

Я усмехаюсь. Желание превышает возможности и силы, и все же на этот раз у меня руки чешутся попробовать. Лет в девятнадцать я писал девушкам стихи и даже вел дневник, но записывать свои мысли и пытаться зафиксировать события – совсем разные вещи.

Я потянулся за пустой тетрадкой, которую пару дней назад стянул с Оминого стола. Занося ручку над бумагой, я еще раз усмехнулся. Насколько же это нетипично для меня – размышлять и записывать. Всегда думал, что жизнь слишком многообразна и быстротечна, чтобы пытаться описать ее целиком. Посмотрите же на меня сейчас...

И неровные строчки потекли по клетчатым страницам.

\---

... Я сидел на крыше и смотрел на звезды. Трудно описать мое состояние после того, как я убил Аску... Ной. Сейчас я уже стараюсь успокоить себя, приказываю себе думать, что это действительно была совсем другая девушка – теперь-то я точно знаю, что другая. Но до сих пор не получается. Мысли, сбитые в кучу, падали на темный асфальт вслед за окурками, а я считал звезды.

Тогда и появился он.

Подкрался неслышно, как тигр на своих мягких лапах, готовый к прыжку. Неизвестно, нападет или помилует, сыт он или голоден...

Щелканье зажигалки привлекло мое внимание. Я удивился: кто (кроме меня, естественно) мог в такой час забраться на крышу, чтобы покурить?..

\- Добрый вечер, Кудо.

Теперь у меня не оставалось сомнений. Этому человеку в голову могло прийти все, что угодно.

Я не испугался. К моему удивлению, ни одной эмоции не проскользнуло в моем сердце, когда как обычно встречи со Шварц заранее наполняли тело адреналином и сулили хорошую драку.

\- Здравствуй, Кроуфорд. Я не знал, что ты куришь.

Судя по всему, смерть Аски высосала из меня последние крупицы страха. Мне было наплевать, если бы Кроуфорд даже убил меня сейчас – пусть с крыши сбросит, выстрелит, но сразу насмерть.

Кроуфорд еле слышно хмыкнул. Я почти не видел его лица, но, судя по звуку, он стоял в нескольких метрах от меня.

\- Я не курю на работе. Впрочем, ты многого обо мне не знал, Ёджи Кудо.

Я кивнул, забыв, что в темноте он меня вряд ли видит, и повторил вслух:

\- Ты прав.

Он присел рядом, и теперь я смог различить его белый костюм. Я сразу понял, что замерз: плащ я оставил дома, а апрельские ночи, особенно такие, не отличаются особенной теплотой.

\- Надень. Ты выглядишь замерзшим.

Я поднял голову – Кроуфорд протянул мне свой пиджак. Лидер Шварц словно прочитал мои мысли. Он же предсказатель, а не телепат... наверное, он просто читал мое лицо, как раскрытую книгу. Я пожал плечами и надел пиджак. На размер-два больше: плечи у него гораздо шире, несмотря на то, что мы одного роста.

\- Спасибо. - Стоило бы догадаться, что заботливый Кроуфорд – это неспроста. С другой стороны, какая мне уже разница?

Еще одна сигарета. Я снова перевел взгляд на звезды. На которой я остановил подсчеты? На той, едва мерцающей из-за тучи, или той, голубоватой?

\- Тяжелая миссия, Кудо?

Это что, светская беседа?

\- Вроде того, - пробормотал я, затягиваясь. Теперь мне было искренне любопытно, что здесь делает Оракул.

\- К сожалению, у меня нет времени на долгую беседу. Я хочу предложить тебе сделку. Поверь мне, тебе будет интересно послушать.

Я посмотрел на него. Он снял очки и посмотрел мне прямо в глаза, приковывая взглядом к месту. Гипнотизирующий взгляд, проникающий под кожу. Если бы я знал, к чему приведет лишь пара слов согласия...

\- Говори.

\- Я могу вернуть тебе твою девушку. - Мое лицо, видимо, отразило все мои соображения на этот счет, потому что он улыбнулся краями губ и прищурился. - С одним небольшим условием, - добавил он.

Теперь и я понял очевидное: только Аска вызывает у меня какой-то отклик. Я так живо представил себе ее лицо, что не смог ответить ему внятно. Язык заплетался, как после большого количества выпитого алкоголя.

\- Как?.. С каким условием?.. Почему ты...?

\- Эстет использовали ДНК твоей Аски, чтобы создать экспериментальных клонов. - Почему он говорит мне это?.. Зачем? - Не двигайся, Кудо, там скользко. Поскользнешься и упадешь. Летать ты, видимо, не умеешь, поэтому советую быть осторожнее. - Я застыл. - Я могу привести ее к тебе. Что ты будешь с ней делать и как возвращать к реальности – уже не мое дело. Но она будет твоей. А мне нужно кое-что взамен.

\- Что? - Я больше ни о чем не думал. Мне стало жарко, и я сбросил пиджак Кроуфорда. Черт, что эти паранормальные психопаты сделали с моей Аской!

Кроуфорд, поморщившись, взял пиджак и отряхнул его.

\- Ты не будешь вмешиваться в наши дела и вступать в драку с кем-либо из Шварц. Придет время, и ты поймешь, что я имею в виду. Нельзя знать слишком много о будущем.

\- Почему именно я?..

\- Втроем вы слабы. Никогда не задумывался, почему Вайс четверо? Невысоко же ты себя ценишь.

Я возмутился.

\- Кроуфорд, что за чушь ты несешь?

Он улыбнулся. По-волчьи. Улыбка хищника.

\- Без тебя Вайс не справятся с нами.

Я сплюнул в смятении. Предать Вайс ради Аски? Ради ее пустой оболочки? Ради нее... но в этот раз – точно Аски? Почему именно меня поставили перед таким выбором?.. С другой стороны – кого еще...

Ответ был известен заранее. И мне, и ему. Можно было и не пытаться разыгрывать благородство.

\- Кроуфорд, ты же знаешь, что я не могу.

\- Меня не волнуют причины. Да или нет.

\- Нет.

Он ухмыльнулся и поднялся, чтобы уйти.

\- Как угодно, - он перекинул пиджак через плечо. - Я лишь предложил. - Оглядев меня сверху вниз, он повернулся и медленно пошел к двери на лестницу. Он наверняка ожидал моего следующего шага. Хотя, хм, для него все в этом мире предсказуемо.

\- Кроуфорд! - окликнул я его. Он спокойно развернулся, ожидая моих слов. По-другому быть и не могло... - Я согласен.

Как будто что-то оборвалось внутри меня – тяжесть, боль. Я не чувствовал себя предателем. Я верил в то, что смогу вернуть Аску, моя единственная надежда, ведущая вперед – перспектива вновь видеть ее. Какой бы пустой и неживой она ни была.

\- В таком случае, чтобы скрепить наш договор, я поделюсь с тобой полезной информацией. До того, как твои услуги мне понадобятся, - он выдержал паузу, будто подбирая слова, - до этого еще далеко. Запомни пару вещей. База Эстет окружена водой. Самое безопасное место – на пляже среди каменных завалов. Запомнил? Ты никому не скажешь об этом. Используй эту информацию, чтобы защитить себя.

Я плохо слушал, но его серьезный тон пробился сквозь мое затуманенное сознание. База Эстет... База Эстет!

\- Погоди, Кроуфорд, мы что, полезем в базу Эстет?

Его усмешка была видна даже отсюда. Он искренне наслаждался происходящим.

\- Мне пора, Кудо. Не сиди долго – вымерзнешь. Когда будешь спускаться, дождись левого лифта – правый застрянет на шестом этаже.

И он исчез в дверном проеме. Вопросы остались неозвученными. База Эстет... самое безопасное место... Аска... Стоп! Он даже не сказал мне, когда я смогу ее увидеть. А я теперь скреплен этим чертовым договором. Сделка с дьяволом за проданную душу казалась игрой по сравнению с этим... А я ведь даже ничего не обещал. Просто согласился. Просто сказал «да».

Я откинул голову назад и, глядя на звезды, пробормотал:

\- Аска... что же ты со мной делаешь?..

\---

Он ждал меня у стоянки.

\- Добрый день, Кудо, - ухмыльнулся он. - Забирайся в машину. Там поговорим.

Он открыл передо мной дверцу, и я забрался в теплый салон. Кроуфорд сел рядом и положил одну руку на руль, вторую – на спинку моего сиденья.

\- Черт, шикарная машина, - не смог сдержаться я. Вот уж чем меня точно можно отвлечь от любых проблем – осмотром дорогих машин. Я невольно позавидовал Кроуфорду.

\- Спасибо.

Его подчеркнутое спокойствие и вежливость выводили из себя. Лучше бы он грубил или угрожал мне пистолетом. Но он явно и без этого чувствовал свое преимущество, поэтому я, как мог, старался не показывать своего раздражения.

\- Сигарету? - предложил он.

\- К делу, Кроуфорд! - наконец сорвался я, но сигарету взял. Кроуфорд поднес к ней огонь, и я – ребячество! – выпустил дым прямо ему в лицо. Он, казалось, даже не обратил на эту выходку внимания.

\- Сейчас мы поедем за твоей девушкой. Еще раз напоминаю, что информация, которой ты теперь обладаешь, не для чужих ушей. Тем более не для ушей Вайс. Поэтому ты будешь молчать об этом. В противном случае ты трагически погибнешь в течение двадцати минут после того, как откроешь рот.

Я невольно поежился.

\- Поехали, - буркнул я, затягиваясь.

Он повернул ключ зажигания и вывел машину со стоянки. Я не запомнил, куда мы ехали. Присутствие Кроуфорда не давало расслабиться: то ли тонкий запах его одеколона слишком ударял в голову, то ли от него исходила некая аура опасности – но, в любом случае, мысли об Аске не покидали меня, и мне было не до того, чтобы запоминать дорогу. Плохой из меня детектив.

\- Приехали. - Он остановил машину перед пятиэтажным белым зданием.

\- "Клиника для психически нездоровых?.. - прочитал я в шоке.

\- А ты думал, что я отвезу тебя на еще одну Эстетскую базу? - Он фыркнул. - Ты меня поражаешь, Кудо.

Я не ответил ему. Мы вылезли из машины и прошли к парадному входу. У крыльца сидела девушка с совершенно седыми волосами, хотя на вид ей было не больше двадцати. Она подняла на нас огромные серые глаза и словно попыталась что-то сказать. Я хотел остановиться, но Кроуфорд взял меня под локоть и подтолкнул к двери.

\- Ты слишком впечатлителен для убийцы, - прокомментировал он.

\- Вовсе нет. Просто... она же совсем молодая... - я заткнулся, осознавая, что несу полную ересь. Сам же готовил себя к худшему... Еще неизвестно, что с Аской. А вдруг она выглядит так же?

Мы зашли внутрь. Белые коридоры и тишина, плотно зашторенные окна и запертые двери палат. Медсестры в белых халатах тихо, как мыши, проносятся от двери до двери. Клиника...

\- Мы хотели бы забрать пациентку F-0558, из палаты 73, - обратился Кроуфорд к дежурной. - Я сообщал о своем визите.

Пожилая женщина в типовом больничном халате кивнула и куда-то ушла. Я нервничал все больше.

\- Кудо, расслабься. Она не буйная.

Я кинул на него злобный взгляд, и он рассмеялся. Удивительное зрелище – смеющийся Кроуфорд. Странно, он даже не похож на психа: такое ощущение, что он смеется над какой-то веселой шуткой, которую отколол приятель. Но от его смеха мурашки по коже бегают.

Я увидел ее издали. В белой смирительной рубашке, цвет лица такой же белый, иссиня-черные волосы слегка растрепаны. Она.

\- Аска! - я бросился к ней в надежде, что хоть что-то всколыхнет в ее неживых глазах воспоминание о прошлой жизни. Ее мертвый взгляд поразил меня, словно катана Айи, в самое сердце.

\- Спасибо, - Кроуфорд расписался в какой-то толстой тетради, а Аску провели мимо меня в очередную белую дверь, видимо, переодеваться. Голос Кроуфорда, медсестры, приемная – все поплыло, как в тумане. В ее глазах – пустота, звенящая черная пустота. Она больна. А я?..

Ощущение нереальности происходящего усиливалось с каждой минутой. Как во сне – когда я бежал за ней, а ноги не слушались, будто налитые свинцом.

Наверное, это я здесь псих.

Белая дверь открылась, и вот она стоит рядом: черные брюки и легкий пиджак, почти такие же, как два года назад. Она совсем не изменилась. Только вот теперь смотрит на меня безо всякого выражения. Ничего. Ни удивления, ни радости, ни грусти, даже безразличие было бы для меня важно, - нет. Просто взгляд в никуда.

\- Идемте, - снова нарушил молчание Кроуфорд и почти что вытолкал меня из больницы. Аска вышла сама. Ни слова не слетело с пухлых губ, ни к чему она не выказала интереса, просто молча села в машину, когда Кроуфорд открыл перед ней дверь. Может, мне показалось, но Кроуфорд выглядел одновременно довольным и чем-то озабоченным...

\---

В дверь постучали.

\- Ёджи, ты будешь ужинать?

\- Нет, Оми, спасибо.

Я взглянул на часы. Черт, уже семь. Подумалось, что я никогда не проводил весь вечер в своей комнате один, да еще за таким, казалось бы, бессмысленным занятием.

Достав сигарету, я снова перебрал в голове события нескольких последних месяцев. Такое ощущение, что все это было сном, и я плакал во сне, а когда проснулся, провел по щекам – ни единой слезинки... только ощущение гнетущего одиночества. Докурив, я снова взялся за ручку, и она сама запорхала по бумаге.

\---

...Я водил ее повсюду. В кафе, в ее любимые магазины, под конец даже туда, где она якобы погибла. Она оставалась тихой, почти не говорила. Когда ее тусклый голос произносил: "Ёджи, я устала," я вез ее в квартиру, которую снял специально для нее на деньги, которые откладывал на новую машину.

Мое отчаяние постепенно обретало масштабы лавы, готовой вот-вот вырваться из жерла вулкана, молчавшего сотни лет. Пытаясь отложить взрыв, я заливал в себя литры водки и закачивал пачками никотин. Я не мог спать, не мог есть, а мне приходилось убивать ночами и поливать цветы по утрам, а вечером снова мчаться к Аске, чтобы пытаться, пытаться, пытаться...

Кроуфорд исчез. Мы не встречались с ним с того самого дня, когда он отвез нас с Аской в ее квартиру. Мы не встречались после драки с остатками Шрайнт, и я почти забыл о том, где находится база Эстет и что они к чему-то готовятся...

Лил дождь. Я шел по подземному переходу к Аске. Спустя какое-то время я перестал ездить к ней на машине: радость от ветра в лицо перестала иметь смысл, если Аска не получала от быстрой езды удовольствия. Я не мог заставить Аску вспомнить меня, как когда-то не мог заставить вспомнить Ной, и если бы я не был уверен, что эта девушка и есть моя Аска, спятил бы совсем.

Я остановился у палатки, чтобы купить сигарет, когда тяжелая рука легла мне на плечо.

\- Ёджи.

\- Кроуфорд? - попытался удивиться я, но почему-то не вышло. Кроуфорд назвал меня по имени – ну и что? Видимо, отрешенность – это заразно.

\- Пойдем. - Он развернул меня и, придерживая за плечо, куда-то повел. Мне было все равно, куда. Пустота взгляда Аски передалась и мне. Наверное, сейчас я больше всего напоминал ходячий труп. Наверное, я еще выглядел так, как будто эти чертовы Эстет промыли мне мозги. Я вспомнил, что пил с утра. Но сколько я выпил? Только сейчас я понял, что мертвецки пьян.

Я очнулся только тогда, когда он открыл передо мной какую-то дверь. До этого мы ехали – минут пятнадцать, потом поднимались на лифте на какой-то этаж... кажется.

\- Куда ты меня привел?

\- К себе. Заходи.

Я уже ничему не удивлялся. Если мы живем вчетвером, то почему Шварц тоже должны жить вчетвером? Что такого в том, что у Кроуфорда своя квартира?

Он зажег сигарету и сунул мне в зубы. Я послушно затянулся.

\- Ты похож на жертву ядерного взрыва, - спокойно сказал он мне.

\- Что я тут делаю? поинтересовался я, убеждая себя, что самым разумным сейчас было бы смотаться. И побыстрее. Но инстинкт самосохранения, неизменно срабатывающий, когда я находился один на один с кем-то из Шварц, теперь напрочь отсутствовал.

\- Тебе надо выспаться. - Он взял из моих губ почти докуренную сигарету, сунул ее в пепельницу и стал расстегивать на мне рубашку.

\- Ты собираешься мной воспользоваться? - совершенно без всякого интереса спросил я. Я в бреду. Я положительно схожу с ума.

\- Я не насилую трупы, Кудо.

Мои джинсы, как оказалось, уже сползли до щиколоток. Я сидел перед ним в одних трусах, и мне было все равно.

\- Ты гей, Кроуфорд? - осведомился я. Паранойя. С тех пор, как однажды в баре меня попытался облапать парень. По-моему, я сломал ему руку. Когда я пьян, я плохо соображаю. Мог бы я сломать руку Кроуфорду?..

Он усмехнулся.

\- Не больше, чем ты. Ложись. - Он подтолкнул меня к разложенной двуспальной кровати. Я забрался под одеяло, и меня обняла пуховая мягкость. Легкая дрожь от холодных простыней быстро прошла, и желание встать и уйти – тоже. Я понял, что сейчас усну. Уснуть в стане врага... Айя бы убил меня на месте. А Оми умер бы от беспокойства.

\- А ты? - спросил я зачем-то.

Он будто удивился.

\- Ты хочешь, чтобы я лег рядом?.. Я этого не предвидел. - В уголках его губ играла улыбка. Я рассмеялся.

\- Просто я все еще не знаю, зачем ты привел меня сюда. – Я ожидал каких-то радикальных действий. Выстрела, например.

\- По-моему, тебе плевать, зачем. Спи. - Кроуфорд снял очки и потер переносицу. Он в замешательстве?.. Первый раз за долгое время я забыл об Аске и наблюдал за Кроуфордом с интересом. Странный интерес – как ягненок перед волком. Интерес - слопает или пробежит мимо?

Глаза неумолимо закрывались...

\- Хорошо. Подвинься. - Я смотрел, как он раздевается. Пиджак, рубашка, брюки перекочевали на вешалку и в шкаф. Он забрался под одеяло рядом со мной.

\- Ты теплый, - заметил я. Я уже совершенно ничего не соображал. Сейчас я со странной ясностью помню все, что говорил, но тогда… Наверное, я никогда не был настолько пьян и беспомощен. Его лицо на мгновение превратилось в лицо Аски, и я удивленно моргнул.

Он сильно удивился моим словам.

\- Ты никому не сказал, где находится база? - спросил он, лежа на боку.

\- Нет. Зачем? - Я уже почти спал, когда услышал его шепот на ухо, хотя, может, мне это приснилось: "Ты удивителен, Кудо. Даже когда ничего не соображаешь".

Когда я проснулся, в комнате никого не было, а в окна светило яркое солнце. Я дотянулся до часов – Кроуфорд даже не воспользовался тем, что я снял свое оружие! Посмотрев на циферблат, я не поверил своим глазам. Я проспал двое суток.

\---

Я снова оторвался от тетради. Удивляюсь сам себе! Впрочем, не в первый раз. Как я могу так просто описывать все произошедшее? Так, как будто это было не со мной, и я просто сочиняю нечто вроде любовного романа.

Кроуфорд...

Улыбаясь, я снова закурил. Сейчас и его нет рядом. Я так и не понял, почему он... или его дар каким-то образом отключился? Он должен был это предвидеть. Должен был. Наверняка я чего-то недопонимаю. Наверняка каждое мое движение входило в его планы.

Я пришел к ней с самого утра. Аска спала. Я сел у ее кровати и отвел с лица волосы. Я видел, как вздымается и опускается ее грудь, и ее размеренное дыхание успокаивало мое собственное. Жива. Главное – жива. Я постепенно свыкался с мыслью, что прежней, теплой Аски у меня не будет никогда.

На нескольких миссиях мы встречались со Шварц. Я не придавал этому значения, потому что мы не вступали с ними в драку. Кроуфорд больше не водил меня к себе в квартиру, но я почему-то запомнил, как хорошо тогда выспался... Наверное, потому, что до и после тех сорока восьми часов я почти не спал. Но я больше не пил.

Сутками бессонница, а тут вдруг – такая возможность выспаться... Но дело было не только в этом. Зачем-то Кроуфорд заботился обо мне. Словно это было частью нашего договора... но он же сказал, что его дело – только вернуть мне Аску. А ее память его уже не касается.

Но, видимо, он считал, что не до конца выполнил то, что обещал. Других причин не было.

Теплый Кроуфорд...

Аска зашевелилась и открыла глаза.

\- Ёджи? Я хочу пить.

Я вскочил, забыв обо всем, кроме просьбы Аски. Забыл ненадолго – до двери на кухню. Там за круглым столиком сидел Кроуфорд и читал газету на английском, допивая растворимый кофе.

Я замер на месте. Дверь же была закрыта снаружи! Как он оказался здесь?

\- Доброе утро, Кудо. А что, нормального кофе у тебя нет? - Он пил кофе и читал газету так, будто был на своей собственной кухне в своей собственной квартире! – Хотя этот на удивление неплох. Как дела?

\- Пока жив, - машинально ответил я. Он рассмеялся.

\- Не очень оптимистично, Ёджи.

Когда он называл меня по имени, внутри словно звенел колокольчик. Забавное ощущение. Может, этот колокольчик предупреждал об опасности, но тогда мне так не казалось.

Кроуфорд поднялся со стула. - Через неделю вы проникнете в базу Эстет. Мы будем драться. Соответственно, тебя там не будет. - Я смотрел на него, не отрываясь. - Поэтому я хотел выполнить свою часть нашего соглашения. Иди сюда.

Кроуфорд прошел в комнату, где полулежала на кровати Аска. Она смотрела в потолок. Тихая, спокойная. Мертвая. Нет!.. Я первый раз назвал ее мертвой в мыслях... Но она действительно была все равно, что мертвая. Черт, я же обещал ей воды! Я обернулся, чтобы сбегать на кухню, но Кроуфорд остановил меня.

\- Стой, Ёджи.

То, что произошло в следующие секунды, было настолько неожиданным и в то же время настолько по-детски логичным! Кроуфорд достал пистолет и прицелился. Щелчок – и Аска, с пулей в сердце, откинулась на подушки.

Я на ватных ногах кинулся к ней. Не может быть! Я не верю! Зачем тогда он возвращал мне ее? Чтобы убить? Чтобы доказать мне, что она мертва!

\- Вот, Ёджи. Я вернул ее тебе. Так лучше, не находишь? Она не требует твоей заботы. Она мертва. Ты никогда не думал о том, что заботиться о мертвых – крайне неблагодарное занятие?

Я едва расслышал его. Ничего не понимая, ничего не соображая, я смотрел в ее лицо – такое же спокойное, недвижимое, безо всякого выражения, как и до того, как ее пронзила пуля.

\- Ёджи.

Уже знакомые сильные руки обхватили меня за талию и прижали к себе. Я не сопротивлялся. Я не понимал, кто же из нас умер – я или она. Возможно, теперь оба.

\- Ёджи! - он встряхнул меня и развернул лицом к себе. - Я выполнил свое обещание. Теперь дело за тобой.

И как бы странно это ни звучало, я понял болезненную справедливость его слов. Он вернул мне Аску. Вот она – в крови, и эта кровь – единственное доказательство того, что она была жива. Ничего не изменилось. Вот она – со мной, такая же, какой покидала меня два года назад во время расследования. Не клон. Настоящая Аска.

\- Через неделю мы будем драться. В базе Эстет. Меня там не будет, - повторил я слова Кроуфорда.

Он посмотрел на меня с одобрением и – сочувствием?..

И поцеловал меня.

Я не удивился. Как он говорит? "Я это предвидел". Да, я это предвидел. Кажется, с самой первой встречи. Предвидел и даже не чувствовал отвращения. Впрочем, я теперь ничего не чувствовал.

Кофе на его губах смешалось со вкусом моих сигарет, он раскрыл мои губы и проник языком в мой рот. Я ответил ему, но не так, как я обычно целовал своих партнерш, а с отчаянием. Вот он – взрыв моего внутреннего вулкана. Я хотел сломать ему руку, изуродовать его лицо, выколоть глаза, задушить. Но я просто бессильно кусал его губы.

Казалось, во мне ничего не осталось, кроме слепой страсти, неудовлетворенности, безвыходной боли – лавы, сжигающей меня изнутри. Теперь все это выплескивалось наружу – на Кроуфорда. Он почувствовал это, он понял, он увидел меня изнутри. Он видел то, что будет, видел мой каждый шаг. В этот момент никто в Японии, никто на земле не знал меня лучше, чем Оракул. Он не позволил бы... Дьявол.

Он бросил меня на кровать, сталкивая труп Аски на пол одним аккуратным движением. Мы разорвали поцелуй на несколько секунд, чтобы выбраться из одежды. Он лег на меня, и мне было наплевать, что я никогда не спал с мужчинами, наплевать, что при других обстоятельствах я бы убил его на месте за одно прикосновение. Еще недавно меня тошнило при мысли о сексе с мужчиной – мне это было нужно сейчас: контраст. Горячее тело Кроуфорда, его сильные руки... Он был более живой, чем Аска – именно это он хотел мне сказать каждым дразнящим прикосновением.

Я стонал от его ласк и ударов; удивительное ощущение – когда горечь подступает к горлу комками, а выходит не слезами или яростным потоком ругани, а хриплыми стонами и вскриками, полными острого наслаждения.

Я плохо понимал, что он делает со мной – раньше меня слишком отвращали гомосексуалисты, чтобы вдаваться в подробности их половой жизни. Я знаю только, что это длилось долго, безумно долго – эта подготовка, каждая секунда которой отзывалась яростью, болью, которую я заслужил.

\- Брэд, - прошептал я, и он, тихо вздохнув, вошел в меня. Я понял, что первый раз назвал его по имени. Меня удивило то, что я вообще помнил, как его зовут.

Это было последней мыслью перед тем, как я забыл все: мое тело рыдало, а он успокаивал его, проникая глубоко, так что мне казалось, будто он задевает мое сердце.

Самым странным, самым неожиданным исходом был мой собственный оргазм, и я всхлипнул в его губы. Он держал меня, а я не заметил, как по щекам стекают ручейки слез – чуть остывшая лава, последствия взрыва.

А мертвая Аска на полу смотрела в сторону остекленевшими глазами...

\---

Отложив тетрадь, я закурил. Жадно затягиваясь, я перелистал все, что только что написал. Я словно описывал чужую жизнь. Хотелось закончить свой рассказ на этой трагической ноте – но нет, просилось достойное завершение, хотя никакого более или менее логичного объяснения произошедшему у меня и нет...

Зажав сигарету в зубах, я продолжил.

\---

На следующий день он ждал меня в моем любимом ресторане. Мы пообедали и поехали к нему. Ночь в его постели, как сон... Я ни разу не задумался, зачем я ему – он был прав, когда сказал, что мне наплевать.

Я устал стучаться в закрытую дверь, а когда ее услужливо выбили, за ней стояла лишь большая кровать.

Я больше не находил слез на своих щеках, но он так же держал меня каждый раз, так же засыпал со мной. Но всегда уходил до того, как я проснусь.

Всю эту неделю, до той миссии, когда я должен был незаметно исчезнуть из Эстетской базы, мы засыпали в его квартире, в его кровати.

Он был нужен мне.

В воскресенье он остался со мной до утра. Когда я проснулся, он лежал рядом и курил.

\- Завтра вечером ты выполнишь то, о чем мы договаривались, - сказал он, сунув зажженную сигарету мне в рот. За неделю я привык к этому жесту. Я кивнул. - Думаю, мы больше не увидимся, - продолжал Кроуфорд.

\- Почему? - Я даже не знал, что будет, если все это закончится. Я не знал, что чувствую к Кроуфорду – только то, что только в его руках мне было тепло, а когда я был один, я всегда замерзал. Что будет, когда он исчезнет из моей жизни? Буду жить без Аски, как раньше? Я чувствовал себя так, как будто надо мной занесли топор, топор палача, который висит на одной ниточке, и если эту ниточку обрезать…

\- Потому что я так сказал.

\- Ясно.

Я встал и оделся. В душ залезу в Конеко. Я там и так неделю не ночевал... А завтра – миссия.

\- Прощай, Ёджи, - он усмехнулся, но как-то странно. Загадочный человек он, этот Брэдли Кроуфорд, подумал я, и закрыл за собой дверь.

Миссия была совершенно бешеной. Нет смысла описывать ее – все равно сбитые события, быстрые действия, совершенные на чистом адреналине, - в принципе, это задание внешне совсем не отличалось от остальных, выполненных Вайс. Кроме нескольких деталей...

Я смылся с базы, когда Сакура открыла глаза, и никто не проследил за мной. Я оказался на берегу озера, на котором стоял этот «концертный зал». Когда Вайс выберутся, Айя наверняка задаст мне трепку... Я не сказал им ни слова о безопасном месте на пляже.

Интересно, что дальше? Будем ли мы пересекаться со Шварц? Чем обернется сегодняшняя драка? Кроуфорд вряд ли собирается убить Айю, Кена и Оми...

Громкий гул привлек мое внимание. Черт возьми!.. Я вскочил на ноги и чуть не упал: под землей происходили толчки, словно перед землетрясением, но это не было капризом стихии. Как на экране, я наблюдал, как взрыв нарастает, как рушатся стены и колонны... Кроуфорд все рассчитал. Я находился на достаточном расстоянии, чтобы меня даже не задело осколками...

Айя!.. Я успел заметить красные волосы, и далекая фигурка со всплеском упала в воду. Черт, как же я далеко!.. Руки непроизвольно сжались в кулаки. Не думая, я кинулся в озеро. Не помню, как я доплыл до Айи и вытащил его на какую-то деревяшку, помню лишь, как Оми помогал мне доплыть до берега, подталкивая Айю и Кена, которые были без сознания... Оми едва греб, да и я тоже. Вдвоем мы сумели стащить с Айи и Кена верхнюю одежду и убедились, что они живы.

И тут я заметил его. Его тело дрейфовало к берегу лицом вниз. Не обращая внимания на Омин предупреждающий крик и на собственную усталость, я кинулся в воду. Я не смог доплыть до него – на озере поднялись волны, которые отнесли его к камням, и он исчез из вида... Предвидел ли он это?.. Умер ли он?.. Откуда волны на озере?..

Вечером нас забрал вертолет оставшихся в живых агентов Критикер, и вскоре жизнь потекла по-старому... только не было пока миссий. Просто на всем было некуда идти. А Айя-тян принесла нам немало радости своим пробуждением. Уникальный ребенок! За пару дней сделать из ледяного Айи улыбающегося Рана! Правда, улыбался он только сестре.

После той миссии я стал почти прежним: продолжал флиртовать с девушками, водить их на свидания, шутить, дразнить Кена, курить, выпивать...

Только сны напоминали мне о том, что произошло – словно не со мной.

Я навсегда попрощался с Кроуфордом. Я навсегда попрощался с Аской.

\---

Захлопнув тетрадь, я потянулся к пачке. Черт, пустая. И в блоке больше не осталось. Я выругался и слез с кровати: придется прогуляться до супермаркета.

Тем временем на улице стемнело. Еще бы – я безвылазно просидел в комнате до десяти вечера. Свежий вечерний воздух слегка взбодрил меня. Пора забыть о прошлом и смотреть вперед.

Нас ждут новые миссии, новые враги – как только Критикер восстановит силы, а я не сомневаюсь, что это произойдет совсем скоро. А конкретно меня ждут новые девушки.

Я улыбнулся.

Как там говорит Айя? "У каждого из нас в прошлом есть то, о чем хотелось бы забыть. Жить с этими грехами – и значит быть Вайс".

Слышишь, Айя? Наверное, я все же идеально подхожу для этой работы.


End file.
